Axel's Rage and Marly's Feelings
by KrystalSteele
Summary: After Axel finds his boyfriend cheating on him, Marly seeks to "help" him cope. lemon! Spin-off from Together Forever.


Knock, knock, knock. "Hold on!" Axel could hear Sora's voice muffled beyond the door. Sora opened the door to see Axel, Marluxia, Leon, and Riku standing on the door step. "What are you all doing here," Sora questioned the four. "Well _I_ wanted to see you, and Axel came for Roxas. Leon and Marly just tagged along." Riku said smoothly, wrapping his arms around the brunette and placing a somewhat chaste kiss on his lips. "Hey guys!" Demyx called from behind Sora. "Why don't ya'll come in?" "Okay," Axel said and starts up the stairs. "Roxas is upstairs right? Then you five hurry up." "Umm.....Axel, why don't we go into the kitchen instead?" "Nah. I wanna see my precious Roxy." They got up to the second floor and were nearly in front of Sora and Roxas' bedroom door. _Uh oh!_ Sora and Demyx thought and exchanged a worried glance. Axel opened the door and said, "Hey Roxy! Whatcha-" He walked in to find Zexion kissing and groping Roxas on his bed. "What the fuck? Get away from my boyfriend you fucking emo!" Axel was furious, why the fuck was Zexion kissing his boyfriend? With a bloodthirsty glare in his eyes, Axel started towards the bed. Leon and Marluxia each grabbed one of his arms and kept a good hold on him, restraining. "What the hell? Let me go you two! I'm going to KILL Zexion!" From his left side he heard Leon say, "Oh no, you don't. Damn it Sora, you said this would be _during_ the party not _before_." Leon and Marluxia started to drag Axel out of the room, and as the door closed and they entered the hallway; he gave the two boys hateful glares. "Why didn't you let me kill him?! Roxas is mine, goddamnit!" Axel sweared as he was hauled down the stairs and out of the house. "Where the fuck are you two taking me?!" Axel asked angrily as Leon let go of one arm, gave it to Marluxia to hold back, and opened the rear door to his midnight blue 2009 Viper. "Anywhere but here Axel." Marluxia got in the backseat with Axel still in his steel grip. Leon shut the door, got in front to start the car, and peeled out of the driveway towards town. "Go to my house Leon. It's on the outskirts of town, you should remember the way." "Yeah I do, okay then. You want this maniac at your house? Be my guest," Leon said sarcastically and drove to Marluxia's little pink house.  
When they got there, Leon opened the reardoor of his car and led Axel and Marluxia to the front door. He already had Marly's keys in his hand and unlocked the door. After that, he sprinted back to his car and drove away. _Damn him. He would leave me here with flower-boy._ Marluxia finally let go of Axel when they were safely in his living room filled with red and blue flower paintings on every wall. "Have you calmed down some?" Marluxia asked, looking concerned. "No I'm not! Why did you and Leon take me out of there before I could murder Zexion?! Huh?!" Axel hissed in Marluxia's face. "Because you idiot, we didn't WANT you to kill Zexion! We all knew Roxas and Zexion liked each other except for you! Roxas is tired of you, if your dense ass has not noticed! You keep pushing him too fucking far!" Marluxia yelled at Axel. "If you weren't so intent on fucking Roxas, you would have realized how he felt! And how _I_ feel!" With the last, Marluxia kissed Axel hard. Axel shoved Marluxia away and stared at him with a very suprised expression. "What the..." Axel muttered as he turned his back to the pinkette and touched his lips. "Just what in the seven fucking hells was THAT Marluxia?" "Just what it felt like. I've loved you for months now, everyone knows, but you never notice me. All you see is Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Why won't you love me Axe? Why not?" Marluxia asked. He walked up to the redhead and spun him around to face him. "Answer me damnit!" Axel shook off his hands and said, in his defense, "Well how was I supposed to know you had a thing for me? You've never said anything before now. Damn it, I'm so confused. I love Roxy, you know I do, but...." "But?" Marluxia raised his eyebrows questioningly, hopefully. "I want to kiss you again...." Axel whispered quietly and turned a slight pink. _Oh my sweet Jesus, I've never seen Axel blush before. He looks so damn CUTE._ "You can." Marluxia raised his face to Axel's and laid a kiss on those intoxicating lips.  
Marluxia suddenly swept Axel up off the floor, and carried him bridal style to his bedroom. To be expected, Marluxia's bed was a light shade of pink, king-sized, and perfect for what he was planning to do. He pushed Axel onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Marluxia attacked Axel's lips in a frenzy. Both boys kicked off their shoes and Marluxia slid off his shirt then Axel's. Marluxia started to flick his tongue on Axel's neck, recieving small sounds from the redhead. Marluxia started to nip at the skin on Axel's neck. Axel threw his head back. giving the other more access. Marluxia's hands were busy as well: they were pinching and teasing Axel's hardening nipples. As Marluxia moved south to Axel's chest, Axel threaded his fingers into the the other's soft pink locks and slightly tugged. Marluxia licked and teased Axel more and more until Axel groaned. "Oh god, Marly yes! That feels so fucking good." Marluxia smirked, glad he brought that reaction from the guy he's liked for months; he took one of Axel's nipples in between his teeth and bit down softly. Axel's breath hitched despite himself and moaned a small "yes......oh god Marluxia yes!" _I knew that would turn him on. he seemed like the type to be turned on by a little pain._ Marluxia could feel his dick hardening as a response to hearing Axel moan out. He brought his face up from it's spot on Axel's chest and started undoing his jeans button. Axel; saw his chance to try and take control and brought Marluxia back down for a bruising kiss. Axel's hands moved to the waistband on Marluxia's jeans and tried to remove them himself. "Oh no, I'm topping Axel." Marluxia took hold of Axel's wrists and moved them above Axel's head. Axel gave a small pout and Marluxia's blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "Maybe next time baby." The pink-haired boy slipped his jeans off and went back to Axel's chest. He bit into the soft, pale skin there and loved the taste of the pyro. _God damn, his taste is rather........addicting._ Axel groaned at the slight pain and raised his hips. Marluxia continued southern still, coming to where lower things began. He undid Axel's jeans and slid them and tossed them to the floor with the other discarded clothes. Marluxia grinned as he saw that Axel's erection was almost larger and harder than his own was. It had been a while since Marluxia has had sex with someone so he was a bit rusty. But he enclosed his fingers around Axel's hard dick and earned a loud moan from the pyro. He started to stroke Axel's member and heard Axel moan, " Marluxia........oh my god, yes!" Marluxia licked Axel's tip experimentally and smirked when when his hips rose slightly. Marluxia took Axel into his warm mouth and sucked softly. Axel's hips rose into the contact. Marluxia held down Axel's hips so he didn't gag and bobbed his head up and down on Axel's member. Axel moaned out, rather loudly, "Marluxia!" Marluxia hummed and liked the sound it brought from Axel. He hummed once more, but it was too much for Axel; he came inside Marluxia's mouth, and he greedily swallowed every drop. Marluxia licked his lips and kissed Axel, reveling in the taste of him. Without prompting from Marluxia, Axel broke off the kiss and took three of Marluxia's fingers into his mouth. He then suckedon them until Marluxia drew them out, when he figured they were lubed up enough, and slid them inside the redhead, whose hair was naturally that color by the way. Marluxia thrust his fingers inside Axel's tight passage, scissoring them and searching for Axel's sweet spot. He found it when Axel thrust his hips upward once again and gasped, "Marly!" Marluxia withdrew his fingers and pressed himself against Axel's passage; waiting for the magic words. "God damn you Marly, just FUCK ME!" Axel moaned out. _That's just what I wanted to hear._ Marluxia grinned and thrust himself deep in the pyro. Axel screamed when Marluxia was fully sheathed inside him. "Move Marluxia," Axel growled out and Marluxia was more than happy to obey. He pulled almost almost all the way out, before slamming back in. Marluxia repeated this several times, Axel screaming out each time. When he was sure Axel had gotten used to the feeling of the other inside him, he started to thrust into the pyro faster and harder. Axel kept on screaming, and it only got louder when Marluxia found his sweet spot again. He kept slamming against it, loving the sound of his name being screamed by Axel. Axel's dick was starting to quiver, pre-cum dripping off. "Ah! Marly! I'm-I'm gonna come!" "Good, come with me baby." After three more thrusts, Axel came; screaming out Marluxia's name. After a couple of more thrusts, Marluxia came too, screaming Axel's name. Marluxia collapsed on top of Axel, both panting hard. Marluxia eventually withdrew himself from Axel, chuckling slightly. Axel kissed him as he laid his head on his new lover's chest.  
"Damn......that was the best sex I've ever had." Axel commented. "Really? I'm flattered." Marluxia replied. "You've never been on the recieving end have you? You were seriously tight baby." "No I haven't. I'm always the one topping so I've never known what it felt like to be bottom." Axel confessed. "Did you enjoy it?" "That's kind of a duh question Marly. Considering how loud I screamed, yes I fucking LOVED it." Axel grinned. Marluxia had a dark thought. "Shit. Roxas. What are you going to do?" Axel shrugged, still not over his high from the fantastic sex. "From the scene at his house, I'm pretty sure we're broken up now." "Oh okay...." Marluxia then turned a bright red. "What's on your mind Marly?" ".....since you're not going out with Roxy anymore.....I was thinking if you'd, I don't know, wanna go out...with..me?" Axel laughed and gave Marluxia a kiss that was anything but gentle. "You can consider that a 'yes'." Marluxia then heardhis phone ring from somewhere on the floor. "What the fuck?" He rose from the bad and searched the floor for his jeans. He finally found them and flipped open his phone. "Yeah?" He answered as he climbed back on the bed. "It's Demyx. Is he still upset?" Marluxia didn't even ask who he was talking about. Axel asked, "Who is it?" and Marluxia said, "Dem." Axel motioned for marly to give him the phone. "Hold on, Dem." Marluxia handed Axel the phone. "Hey Dem, it's Axel. No, I'm not mad anymore, Marly helped me with that. Umm, tell Rox and Zex that I'm sorry. I overreacted. Okay. Well I gotta go, tell them me and Mary will go to the house before the party. Bye." Axel hung up the phone and sighed. "I hope Rox isn't mad at me. Ow!" Axel hissed as he moved wrong and felt that he was sora all over. "Damn it Marly. THIS is the reason why I don't like to be bottom." Marluxia kissed him softly as said, "You'll get used to it baby."


End file.
